


Saudade - "the love that remains"

by Sawaki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lost Love, Moving On, Sad and Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawaki/pseuds/Sawaki
Summary: "Tell her I moved on.."-K a W a K i"Tell him she still hasn't.."-S a R a D a





	Saudade - "the love that remains"

Sunset was always beautiful in Konoha. Sarada Uchiha loved how sky would become beautiful orange color. She also loved watching people smiling with their family or friends. It made her happy. It was finally peace and she couldn't ask for more. But even if she saw cheerful people, even if she kept hanging out with her friends, laughed with them, had fun with them, she still felt lonely. 

She kept shedding tears for someone who wasn't hers anymore. However, whenever she saw him, she smiled. He was happy and that was enough for her. Every night she kept imagining him smiling at her like he would at 'her'.

She was beautiful. Ayame was beautiful. The girl who was now called Kawaki's wife was beautiful. And Kawaki, the boy Sarada loved so much...breathtaking. His smirk, his hair style, his eyes, his scent, his innocent but badass nature, everything.

Sarada sighed as she rose from her seat. She was the 8th Hokage, the strongest ninja who was feared and loved by many, many people. Yet he could make her weak and feel insecure just with his smile...which was never once directed towards her anymore.

She tried many times to get him out of her mind but in vain. So she stopped trying. She knew he would always remain deep in her heart no matter what.

She sighed again as she put her arms on her desk and rested her aching head between them. She started thinking about the news she heard from her best friend, Boruto, 2 days ago.

He was going to be a father. Kawaki was going to be a father. The boy Sarada was desperately in love with was going to be a father soon. She still hasn't congratulated them tho. As soon as she heard about it, she literally locked herself up in her office and didn't step a foot outside. The first hour, she was shaking uncontrollably, then spent several hours crying and the second day, she forcefully persuaded herself to shut up, keep calm and congratulate then as soon as possible.

'He will be happy' she heard her inner said this morning as Sarada was laying on the cold floor, drying her tears. She didn't answer and decided to hide her messy face under some make-up. It usually didn't help much. Boruto or Mitsuki would ask these questions everyday:  
'You alright?'  
'Is everything ok?'  
'You sure you're feeling well?'  
'Did you cry yesterday too?'

Yes, they knew. But they promised her they wouldn't say a word about it. Of course They kept their promise. No one knew about her condition except them and Kekei Sumire, her friend and Boruto's soon-to-be-wife.

As she was beginning to fall asleep, her phone rang. 'Please don't be another meeting announcement.' She preyed silently as she hesitantly answered.

"Sarada.."

Her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. No way in hell 'he' would call her.

"K-kawaki?.." She wanted to sound normal but of course, her voice had to betray her.

"Yeah it's me." His deep voice was like music to her ears as she once again felt like sleeping. "Why so surprised?" He added shortly and chuckled lightly. CHUCKLED. LIGHTLY.

She almost fell off from her chair. Thanks god she had fast reflexes.

"You've never called me.." She stated like a heartbroken child who wanted her mom to buy her a chocolate.

"I am now." He said and sighed. She knew he was smiling. She knew him too well for her liking.

She felt like in heaven. And even tho she knew she shouldn't have felt this way, even tho she knew it wasn't right to have feelings for someone who was married, had loving wife and was going to be a dad in several months...She just couldn't help herself.

"Sarada..." He started slowly as her heartbeat increased. His voice was always so sweet, so addictive. The way he said her name, she thought for a second he was addressing another person. "Tell her I moved on..." He finished and Sarada couldn't help but let out a sob. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming loudly. After several minutes of silently crying, she sniffed and said with exactly the same way he said her name, like she was talking someone else and not Kawaki.

"Kawaki..." She forced the words out of her throat, while tears were still streaming down her face, "Tell him...She still hasn't..." 

With that she hung up. She clenched the area where her heart was. She had never felt something like this. It hurt so much. But then she remembered. The reason why they had to separated. Why they couldn't get married. Why they couldn't have a family together. 

"You still want to become the next Hokage, right?" He had asked her once when they were walking down the street together.  
"Yup." She answered and smiled.  
"You know they won't let you become one since we're together." He said guiltly and looked down.  
"I will persuade the elders, I promise." She told him and hugged his arm. "I know they still don't trust you and all but just you wait, I'll change their minds soon." She grinned and intertwined her fingers with his bigger ones. 

He smiled down at her. The emotion only she had the opportunity to see on his face.

"I trust you, Sarada. I'll wait." He said and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Of course, she wasn't able to persuade the elders and eventually, they had to separate. She became The Hokage, she made her childhood dream come true and the price...was her happiness.

Sarada touched her forehead with two fingers, the area where he had kissed her about a year ago or so.

"I'll still love you, Kawaki. Always and forever. Even if you've moved on. Even if you have a family. Even if you're going to be a father. Even if I have to watch you from afar. Take care, Baka." She smiled and got up from her seat. She approached the window from where you could see the whole Konoha. She looked up at the full moon which reminded her of his eyes. "This village is my family. You are my family. Farewell." 

With that she returned to her seat and endless papers. She still had so much to do. Thinking about him could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and wanted to write something so...here it is. I'm a fan of this two so I chose them as the main characters. Also, I'm going to write an actual story about KawaSara soon, my babies deserve more love!^^


End file.
